Metaphor
by Doubleplusgoodduckspeaker
Summary: Between card games and Knightmare frames, saving the world and taking it back by force, two men play chess. Yu-Gi-Oh/Code Geass crossover drabble one-shot extraordinaire.


Title: Metaphor

Author: Doubleplusgoodduckspeaker

Summary: Between card games and Knightmare frames, saving the world and taking it back by force, two men play chess. YGO/Code Geass crossover drabble extraordinaire.

Disclaimer: Don't own either. Double the sadness.

* * *

'_Code name Zero; interesting how I've never played against this one before_.' Seto Kaiba mused as he entered the virtual chess game. Even when set to the highest difficulty level, his opponents never bested him, and he needed something to reassure him of his superiority today. After what he had just seen from that Ishtar woman, he was too distracted to think about work. The bland, oatmeal-colored walls of his office were strangling him; the virtual world provided the only reprieve he could get.

'_He's chosen black… this match is going to be over in a matter of minutes_!' he casually leaned back into his chair as the game progressed, the leather of the seat creaking in protest. In addition to enjoying the game, he had turned to Internet Chess recently as a means of divertion during his long hours at work, and no one had yet to hold a candle to him in terms of skill. This one was different, though. He was surprised by the tenacity of his opponent; this Zero, whoever he was, had pretty astonishing reflexes. He might actually have to use his strategy as opposed to his tactics.

Five minutes later, Kaiba turned to the second monitor on his desk and began to research any information on the player Zero. He had surprised him; Kaiba had never seen the pawns moved out in front en masse with such rapidity. It was a risky gambit, and he had not gotten away unharmed. Kaiba gloated as his bishop took out the first black knight. He must have known it was coming, but it didn't make the battle victory any less sweet. They were in for a long war.

He couldn't find anything on his opponent… it was almost as if he only existed in the context of their game. Pulling up a few more tabs, noticing that Zero hadn't moved in over a minute now, he found the source of the internet signal to be in Japan itself! _How fascinating_. Maybe he would enter in the next national competition, if there was someone else out there who could provide such a match.

'_Damn! He left me wide open_!' A box popped onto the screen showing that his bishop had been annihilated by the Queen, moved out in the middle of the board for the first time. This was it, the endgame was approaching. The next several moves would be critical. He began to map out his plan of attack when—

* * *

"Hey! Earth to Lelouch!"

"Yeah Lulu, what had your attention for the past few minutes? Were you even listening to what I was saying?"

A flustered Lelouch looked up from his phone. He must have been very engrossed in the game. Quickly covering up his surprise, Lelouch smiled at the all-too-common sight before him. Shirley was smiling at him, Milly looked exasperated, and Suzaku looked suspicious. With a subtle nod downwards he pressed his thumb over one of the many buttons on the phone, effectively ending the chess game he was really beginning to enjoy. When was the last time he had played against such a challenging opponent _for fun_? It was a shame it had to end so early. He had tested a great strategy that would be necessary if Britannia forced his hand like the code name 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' had. '_Wonder if we'll ever play again?'_

"So now we're making ice cream? Prez, I sure hope you know what we're getting into." Lelouch laughed it off and they trooped into the kitchen. A food fight would inevitably ensue. He made a note to make sure Arthur didn't get near the dessert.

* * *

'_He…quit?_'

It almost seemed incomprehensible to the CEO. In one instant he lost all respect for "Zero," what an accurate name. He pounded his fist upon the heavy wooden desk; he could have won in only a matter of moves, too! His superiority was assured, but it left him thirsting for another game. This had done little to calm his nerves.

"Seto, you're playing Internet Chess?"

His head shot up like a whip at the sound of his younger brother's voice. He hadn't even heard him enter the room! "Mokuba, how in the world did you get up here?" He asked warningly.

Mokuba had already run around behind the desk and was now peering at the screen over his shoulder, where small fireworks of various colors were bursting. "Fact of Life, Seto. Everyone quits at Internet Chess."

* * *

Story dedicated to everyone who has ever been annoyed by someone leaving an internet chess /checkers/what have you game.

Thought I'd try my hand at a short short story. I can't shake the mental imagery of two self-proclaimed chess geniuses just having at it. Also, KaibaCorp should use their technology to make something along the lines of Wizard Chess. _**Hope you enjoyed reading it and please review to tell me what you think!**_


End file.
